


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by schweinsty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/pseuds/schweinsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes sense, once you look at their relationship as a whole, that Vala watches the wedding in Pirates of the Caribbean and says, "Oh, Daniel, that's how I want ours to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marlex's prompt of "any, any het paring, while watching the end of "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End," she says, "That's how I want our wedding to go." on comment-fic over at livejournal.

It all makes sense, really, once you factor in the history of their relationship and the fact that Daniel proposes in the middle of a firefight (most of the shooting provided courtesy of Vala, who is slung over his back in a fireman's hold, down with a knee injury but most certainly not out of the fight).

"I was going to ask you something!" He yells, while attempting to fix the DHD. "At dinner!"

Vala takes careful aim and shoots three-well, she doesn't know their collective name, but three acolytes of the latest alien pretending to be a deity in a bid to take over the galaxy. Honestly, it gets a little old after a while.

"Well, I've got time now!"

When the story gets told later-mostly by Vala, though Cameron chips in with all the bits he heard over the gunfire-it sounds like a far more touching moment, with lots more emotional inflection to their words, but-well, gunfire's really damn loud. As are airships zooming overhead and firing things that make really big explosions, and people yelling in fear, pain, or anger. 

They also leave out the part where Vala grabbed the top of Daniel's head to give herself leverage and accidentally gave him a black eye, as well as all the cursing. There's very little romance in cursing, or so Vala says.

"Well I thought!" Daniel continues, furiously rewiring crystals (and thank God he listens to Sam), "That maybe!"

"Yes?" Vala squeezes his shoulder tight between her thighs as she squirms around. A stray shot from one of the acolytes in green robes-Vala's calling them Green Robes, for obvious reasons-hits the corner of the DHD and sends off sparks, though, luckily, it harms nothing.

"Maybe we could get married!"

"Married?"

"Married!"

And just then the last crystal slides into place, and Daniel dials home just as Cam, Sam, and Teal'c run into view, so Vala doesn't get to say 'yes' until they're four billion miles away, sprawled on the gate ramp (because Daniel does a very manly sort of stumble-and-swoon once he's through), and they're sweaty and bleeding and covered in mud (and teammates).

But it's all very romantic, to hear Vala tell it.

 

That's the proposal, anyway. They decide, later, to have a small, low-key but classy wedding, surrounded by their friends (their family), outside under the light of the stars that brought them together. The wedding is set for the August 17, to accommodate Jack and the team’s schedules and Daniel’s two-week visit to Atlantis. 

Jack’s going to officiate (got permission to perform a legally binding marriage from the president himself, once they ran into the minor snag that Vala is, in fact, an alien), Sam’s picking out a dress to be Vala’s bridesmaid, and even Cassie’s getting in on the action, organizing a rather tame bachelorette party which Daniel has the sneaking suspicion is going to involve movies at Sam’s house and a truly heroic amount of ice cream.

One evening in July, Vala’s flipping between a wildlife documentary and a Pirates of the Caribbean movie marathon while Daniel translates a fascinating tablet from P4X-734 when Vala suddenly sits up and says “Oooh, Daniel. That's how I want our wedding to go.”

Daniel looks up and sees people dressed in anachronistic pirate outfits swinging around on ships and shooting at each other. “Uh-huh.”

“Well, not the-not all of it, obviously, but the passion-it’s so romantic, isn’t it?”

“I do love you,” Daniel says, adjusting the glasses on his face, and Vala beams at him.

He's slightly less romantic, Vala says sometimes ( _than whom? _Daniel wants to ask), but ever so sweet.__

 

The evening of August 15, half the SGC is at Jack’s, in the middle of the rehearsal dinner-a barbecue with all the trimmings. Jack and Siler are managing the grill, Sam and Davis are playing soccer with the teens, and Vala is teaching the littlest kids a traditional dance from somewhere that involves a lot of spinning and even more staggering around dizzily.

Daniel’s on his second beer with Cam when Jack’s cell phone rings.

“Don’t start without me,” Jack says as he starts to head inside to answer.

Then Cam and Sam start ringing. Then Davis. By the time Daniel’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket a few seconds later, he’s already organizing drivers based on who’s had less to drink.

 

It’s a stealth attack, coordinated between not two, not three, but four different groups of aliens-pretending-to-be-deities who have apparently set aside their delusions of divinity to work together to destroy Earth. Naturally, it’s an overwhelming force, and Earth would have been doomed had not one of the Tok’ra managed to get a warning through just in time, at the cost of her life.

Even more naturally, Sam comes up with a crazy plan that will very likely kill them (but will definitely take out the invading fleet, if it works), and the morning of August 17 finds Daniel and Vala, along with Sam and Cam, aboard a pair of F-302s, ready to sneak onto one of the ships, while Jack commands the newest Orion-class ship, the _Fearless_ and Teal’c leads a unit aboard the _Fearless_ ready to beam over to one of the other alien ships, once the others do their part, and disable the shield which guards-of course-some superweapon which is capable of unspeakable destruction.

There are other F-302s, other pilots aside from Sam and Cam with them, and plenty of people aboard the _Fearless_ , so it’s a bit different than a majority of the other times SG-1 has saved the world, which tend to start out with SG-1 alone and the cavalry coming in to rescue them at the last minute. On the other hand, the alien forces are overwhelming enough that Daniel still feels pretty good about the similarity—which is to say, he feels pretty badly about their chances of succeeding. He and Vala kiss-‘for luck’, as Vala says, and he climbs in behind Cam, she behind Sam, and they strap themselves in and head away from the _Fearless_ as several dozen fighters detach themselves from one of the four ships facing them.

“See, kids?” Jack says over the radio. “The things you can do when you set aside your differences and work together.”

Cam whistles, low and long. “I’ve got a-“

“Oh, oh, let me,” Vala interrupts. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Things only go downhill from there.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them are back in the 302s, having sneaked on board one of the ships and disabled the shield for the outside of the four ships (for which Daniel had to translate, and much shooting was required) so that Teal’c can beam onboard the one with the superweapon and destroy it, which he does with aplomb; the ship containing the superweapon goes up in flames, ensuring that the aliens won’t be able to take out large chunks of Earth.

Except that that still leaves three _Fearless_ -sized ships and about forty fighters in fighting form, with only Jack’s ship and less then twenty F-302s left to fight them. 

Also, Sam has a large gash in her right shoulder, and Daniel’s been shot in the stomach, again, and both sit in the passenger seats of their 302s, attempting to stanch their bleeding, while Vala and Cam try to fly, fight, and make sure their passengers don’t die.

And that’s before the second alien ship starts firing missiles, and ‘less than twenty’ 302s soon become ‘less than ten’.

And Daniel’s not sure what it is, precisely, that sets him in mind, because-well, it’s an even bet whether he passes out before or after they all get killed in an incredibly violent manner, very very soon, and their SGC uniforms (supplemented, in Vala’s case, by a leather corset) are hardly traditional and certainly not classy, but the four of them, plus Jack and Teal’c over the radios, certainly count as a small, low-key gathering, and they’re pretty much all of his and Vala’s family, and this most definitely counts as outside, with an absolute fuckload of stars everywhere he looks.

“Vala,” he says, and he knows he doesn’t sound good sees Cam’s eyes try to dart back to look at him before Cam turns back to swerve hard to the right and just barely avoid a missile.

“Daniel?” She sounds-not good, either, but in a different way. She follows Cam into a tight turn just as another F-302 explodes not two feet from her wing. Daniel tries to follow her flight, but he can’t lean forward far enough, even when he fiddles with his mask (ignoring Cam’s ever-more frantic sounding “Jackson? Jackson!”), and his gut and chest burn when he leans forward.

“Remember the night I translated the Simesian tablet?” is all he has to ask before she gets it.

“Oh, Daniel,” she says, and Daniel thinks she might be tearing up from the sound of her voice, “Yes.”

Daniel sits back, as comfortably as he can, and taps his radio.

“Jack?”

“Little busy here.” The answer takes a moment to come, and when it does, they can hear explosions and the unfortunately familiar hiss of fire extinguishers in the background.

“Jack,” Daniel says again, and this time he draws the word out the way he has a thousand times before, the way that means ‘I’m not going to stop nagging you until you listen to me’ and hasn’t failed to get Jack’s attention, over almost a dozen years of friendship. “Marry us?”

“What, now?” More explosions. What sounds suspiciously like Davis cursing up a storm in the distance.

The 302 jolts as Cam does a barrel roll and takes down one of the fighters, and Daniel takes a moment to groan and catch his breath as his stomach muscles spasm.

“Seems like a good time,” he says, eventually. He can hear Vala’s breath of relief when he speaks.

“Daniel Jackson’s logic is sound,” breaks in a familiar voice over the radio. “We will all very likely die in the next few minutes.”

“I’m down for this,” Cam says, with another one of his little looks back, as if he can stop Daniel from bleeding with his eyes.

“Me too,” Vala says.

“As am I.” Sam also sounds a little faint, but clear as ever.

“Eh,” Jack says. “Fair enough.”

More explosions. Fires. Daniel blacks out for a second or two when Cam pulls off a particularly violent move.

“All right, boys and girls, we are gathered here today-”

“Shit shit shit shit,” Vala screams as she just barely shoots one fighter down and avoids collision with the flaming hunk by about a foot. 

“-gathered here today, mostly to kick alien ass, but also to join together Daniel and Vala in holy matrimony, and-hell, let’s just skip to the good parts—Davis, fire missile two on my mark—Vala, do you take this archaeologist—MARK!”

A string of glowing missiles arcs away from the _Fearless_ and heads straight towards Alien Ship Two. Several of them take out some fighters on the way, and they do hit the ship, but they do only minimal damage.

“Ready missile three-to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, in health-Lieutenant, get that godamned fire out!-till death do you part-though, to be fair, it’s Daniel, you probably won’t be apart for long—as long as you both shall live?”

“Mitchell!” Vala screams, “Bogey on your six!”

There’s more shooting. More pain. Eventually, two more fighters explode and the 302s escape unscathed, for the moment.

“Oh,” Vala breathes, “And I do. Of course I do.”

“Concentrate fire on her stern,” Jack says. “So, Daniel, do you take this woman to be your lawfuck! Holy hell! Davis, fire at will!”

There’s a long, long line of missiles, and suddenly Alien Ship Two explodes. It’s beautiful, albeit a terrifying reminder of their imminent deaths. 

“All right! Davis, target the one on your left-Mitchell, take your men and draw the fighters right!”

“On it, sir.”

“So, Daniel, uh, do you take Vala, in sickness, health, and petty theft, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?”

Daniel tries to answer, coughs, tastes blood, and gives it another shot. “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the president of the-Nice shot! Hit her again, Davis!-by the president of the United States, I pronounce you husband and wife.”

And then Ship One sends out five more fighters, and things get hairy again.

It’s all right, though; Daniel knows, in the awkward silence that would have followed the abrupt ceremony, that Cam would have said something sappy, Sam would have said something sweet, Jack would have responded with a mildly sarcastic quote from some cultural touchstone of blue-collar Americana, and Teal’c would have ended with how today is a good day to die. He knows, because this is his team-his family-his _wife_ -and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

And Teal’c is right, he thinks, as blackness starts to creep in at the edges of his vision, as the 302 shakes at an indirect hit that doesn’t kill them right away but makes a lot of little red circles light up on the dashboard. Daniel can’t hear so well any more, but he hears Vala yelling-at him, he thinks-and he sees several missiles from one of the alien ships hit the far end of the _Fearless_. They’ve saved the world, again, and he’s surrounded by all the people he loves; it’s really not a bad day to-

“General O’Neill! Heard you might need a hand!”

And suddenly there are two more ships beside them, and one of the alien ships explodes.

“Sheppard? Is that you?”

“Yes sir, and Caldwell, but his communications are intermittent. We’ve had one hell of a trip, sir, but-”

“Tell me later,” Jack says, tight, and Daniel can almost see Sheppard salute to accompany the ‘Yes, sir,’ that follows.

And then the last alien ship is gone, too, and the fighters are scattering, and whoops of victory almost drown out Cam's calls for medics to meet them in the fighter bay, STAT-

-and, when Vala tells the story, later, this is the part where Daniel always breaks in. And he says, _it was perfect_.


End file.
